powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuriken Ninpo
is most notably from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Each of the Ninningers have inherited their Nintality through their grandfather. A potentiality limitless number of Shuriken Ninpo techniques exist, typically accessible through the Nin Shuriken. Techniques Nin Shuriken *'Goton Shuriken:' **'Fire' ***Allows the user to perform the , which has two variations: ****Makes the Ninja Ichibantou shoot a stream of fire at the enemy. ****Allows anything that can conduct fire to ignite in flames upon contact. ***Allows the user to perform the , where, if slammed into the ground, it makes many great pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Care must be taken when using this super-charged Ninja Art, as the user can get caught up in the attack's blast radius. ****A more controlled variation of this move exists where the five Ninningers all use the Goton Nin Shuriken in its fire setting while Starninger uses the Furai Shuriken on its wind setting. This version fires a blast of flame powerful enough to break out of the illusions created by Youkai Umibozu. ***Allows the user to perform the , where the blade of the Ninja Ichibantou is covered in flames as it is used to simultaneously slash and burn the enemy. ***Allows the user to perform the , causing a thrown baseball to be covered in flames to ensure a strike. ***Allows the user to perform the , where the user shoots a stream of fire at the enemy, similar to its basic technique. ***Allows the user to perform the , where the user creates a pillar of fire that acts as a defensive wall. **'Water' ***Allows the user to perform the , which has three variations: ****Makes the Ninja Ichibantou release a stream of water that splashes onto the enemy. ****Turns the weapon into a self-propelled surfboard for the user to ride. ****Makes the weapon release a white steam for overshadowing purposes. ***Allows the user to perform the , which releases a mass of water and turns it into a watery mirror that can reflect enemy attacks back at the enemy. ***Allows the user to perform the . **'Wood' ***Allows the user to perform the , which has three variations: ****Creates a flurry of leaves and twigs that sends the enemy flying. ****Summons a green net from the ground for catching purposes. ****Turns a leaf into a big kite which works like a jetpack. ***Allows the user to perform the , which creates a net of vines to trap enemies. ***Allows the user to perform the , summoning vines that are used to bind an enemy. **'Metal' ***Allows the user to perform the , which has four variations: ****Summons a gold-colored metal washing pan that falls onto the head of the enemy. ****Creates a bigger energy version of the same pan to use as a barrier. ****Summons a barrage of gold-colored kunai. ****Summons a cage that can be used to trap the enemy. ***Allows the user to perform the , summoning chains to restrain an enemy. **'Earth' ***Allows the user to perform the , which has three variations: ****Creates an explosion that sends dirt near the enemy to blind and disorient them. ****Makes the ground under the enemy protuberant. ****Summons a pitfall trap under the enemy. ***Allows the user to perform the . ***Allows the user to perform the , which softens the ground. ***Allows the user to peform the , which teleports the user and any nearby ally via pitfall. *'Furai Nin Shuriken:' **'Wind' ***Allows StarNinger to perform the , where he creates a human-sized cyclone that is powerful enough to pick up a squad of Jukkarage. **'Lightning' ***Allows StarNinger to perform the , where he sends a stream of lightning above the target's head and makes a thundercloud form. The thundercloud then electrocutes the target below it. ***Allows StarNinger to perform the . ***Allows StarNinger to perform the . *'OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon:' ** : Used to elongate, as well as enlarge and strengthen, the user's limbs for them to reach out and attack enemies from any distance. This technique reflects the natural ability of an elephant's trunk, which Paonmaru itself is modeled upon. *'OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO:' ** : Used to manipulate the gravity around the user's target for them to slam into the ground several times. This technique reflects the outer space nature of a flying saucer, which UFOmaru itself is modeled upon. ** : Allows a baseball that would have been a foul ball to be moved around in midair to allow it to land fairly. ** : Generates a miniature manifestation of UFOmaru which allows the user to hover over tall obstacles. *'OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer:' ** : Summons a wave for the user to ride on so that they can catch an object. This technique reflects a surfer's ability to ride on a wave, which Surfermaru itself is modeled upon. *'Kakuranger Shuriken:' ** : When used on Shurikenjin, it casts illusions of the mecha so that it can surround the enemy before striking them. ** : When used by a Ninninger, it creates physical clones of themselves, with the individual clones being capable of passing themselves off as the Ninninger who summoned them. *'Hurricaneger Shuriken:' ** : When used on Shurikenjin, it temporarily ejects Shinobimaru from the mecha and gives the OtomoNin super speed so that it can rapidly strike the enemy. *' Nin Shuriken:' Allows the user to perform the , which has two variations: **When used by a Ninninger, it summons the . **When used on Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, it manifests a fiery construct of . Other See also *Ninpo, the Kakurangers' equivalent *Super Ninpo, the Hurricanegers' equivalent Category:Arsenal (Ninninger)